


Distracted

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson may call it what he likes, but Holmes knows the real reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, based on the canon story _A Scandal in Bohemia_.

'Beaten by a woman's wit'? Hardly.

Watson accepted my explanation for waiting until morning to return to Briony Lodge without question, as I knew he would. It allowed me to convince him to spend the night at Baker Street once more; for the sake of convenience, or so I led him to believe.

Thus I failed—the price of distraction.


End file.
